Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire
Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire is a daytime stage show located at the Magic Kingdom park at the Walt Disney World Resort. The show debuted on June 16, 2016, replacing Dream Along With Mickey, which ended its 10 year run on April 2, 2016. The twenty minute show reflects on the most recent Disney Princess movies, including Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, "Sir" Louis from The Princess and the Frog, Princess Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, "Sir" Vladimir, "Sir" Hookhand from Tangled, and Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and "Sir" Olaf from Frozen. The show does not showcase any characters from Disney•Pixar's Brave. Plot The Royal Friendship Faire is a festival in which kingdoms from all around the world come together and celebrate the friendship between them. Mickey and Minnie, Goofy, and Donald and Daisy brought "royal friends" to the festival. Goofy brought Prince Naveen, Princess Tiana, and Sir Louis from "the land of the bewitching bayou". His kingdom was real dance heavy, when they engaged in a party, Goofy, who has no dancing skills, felt left out and stood on the side to watch. Tiana then comfronted him saying "you need to dig a little deeper to find out who you are". Goofy then found a dance routine and joined in the fun. Daisy and Donald brought Flynn Rider and Princess Rapunzel, however Donald got sidetracked and invited "distinguished guests from the land of the enchanted woodlands" Vladimir and Hookhand, along with their ruffian friends. Despite Daisy's complete disapproval and disappointment towards Donald, Rapunzel claimed they're not so bad and they all have dreams. Daisy then learns that they aren't so bad and apologized to Donald. Mickey brought Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Olaf from the "land of the mystic mountain", as a surprise to Minnie. Minnie felt like a nobody towards Elsa's hero ways. Elsa said you can be anything and anyone as long as you have someone by your side. After the three kingdoms were showcased, they all engaged in a dance. The dance varies per season, but still reflects on the same concept. For a grand finale, Mickey lights off fireworks in the sky to celebrate the "friendships created today". Characters *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Louis *Vladimir *Hookhand *Princess Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Queen Elsa *Princess Anna *Olaf Songs *'On This Day' - The show's opening and closing song. *'Down In New Orleans' - From The Princess And The Frog *'When We're Human' (Instrumental) *'Dig A Little Deeper' *'When Will My Life Begin?' (instrumental) - From Tangled *'I've Got A Dream' *'In Summer' - From Frozen *'Let It Go' *'Let's All Dance Together' - Main Dance Track *'Fun In The Fall' - Autumn Dance Track *'Dreams Come True on Christmas' - Holiday Dance Track Controversy On June 14, 2016 a two year old boy got attacked by an Alligator at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort; the child was pronounced dead two hours later. The show still opened on June 16, 2016, however Louis was cut from the show and all of his lines were given to an ensemble dancer during the scene. Louis was reintroduced into the show on July 12, 2016. Category:Shows Category:Disney Stage Shows Category:Entertainment Category:Walt Disney World Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Shows in Magic Kingdom